films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Something Smells
Something Smells is the third episode of the second season and the fourty-fourth episode of the series. Plot SpongeBob is asleep in his bed, then wakes up and realizes that it is Sunday, and therefore decides to have an ice cream "sundae" for breakfast. However, he sees he has no normal ingredients (ice cream, hot fudge etc.), so he creates a "sundae" made from onions, ketchup & peanuts from a nearly dead peanut plant he had been growing in his window. The sundae gives SpongeBob halitosis, which he does not realize. After breakfast, SpongeBob begins his Sunday to-do list that consists of saying "hi" to everyone in town. Everyone in town is disgusted by the smell of SpongeBob's breath, and avoids him. He is very confused by this, and asks Patrick if he notices anything wrong with him. Patrick, not having a nose, is unaffected by his foul breath (though his eyes get cracked after the scent hits him). He suggests that maybe everybody hates his laugh, and after a long and very irritating chuckle; SpongeBob flatly asks his friend if he's kidding. Patrick then comes to the conclusion that SpongeBob is ugly, and then does a "Reflection Test." SpongeBob is shocked by this, and isolates himself in his home. Later, Patrick visits SpongeBob, who has now become a hermit. Patrick tells SpongeBob "The Ugly Barnacle" story, somewhat thinking it would help (which, of course, it didn't). Patrick then attempts to teach him to be proud of his ugliness. It works, and SpongeBob's confidence grows, so they go to The Reef at night. When they go in and sit down, all the fish still avoid SpongeBob. Angered that no one has the nerve to face SpongeBob's so-called ugliness, Patrick goes into a maniacal rage and forces the other viewers to look at SpongeBob. They all panic and run out of the theater, due to SpongeBob's breath. Patrick eventually gets hungry, so they go to get a snack, but no one is at the counter, so SpongeBob gives Patrick some of his sundae. Then Patrick goes to the bathroom. When a guy runs away from Patrick in the bathroom, he thinks he has caught the "ugly" from SpongeBob. SpongeBob smells Patrick's extremely foul breath, and comes to the realization that they are not ugly, and simply have bad breath from the sundae. Afterwards, the two begin to run around shouting "We stink!" melting down The Reef with their corrosive stench. In the last scene, SpongeBob & Patrick run into Squidward, who is looking at wigs in a window display. Squidward looks confused as SpongeBob and Patrick run away laughing. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward Notes *The Ugly Barnacle story is known as one of Patrick's most famous quotes in the series by fans. *SpongeBob refers the ketchup by its true pronunciation rather than what it says on the product label ("catsup"). *When Patrick holds SpongeBob up and shouts "Look at it!", it has become an internet fad called "Patrick Wants You To Look At It" where a silly, funny or normal object will replace SpongeBob. *The shot where Fred is seen screaming, "DEUUEAUGH!!!!" ''has become a MAJOR YouTube phenomenon. The site includes videos of Fred screaming that for long periods of time, (10 hours, 10 minutes, etc.), and videos of other popular fiction characters imitating the scream. There are also videos of the scream in multiple languages, up to around 15 in a single video. **Because of this, this episode has become fan favorite. *This is the 6th time SpongeBob wears glasses. The 1st was "Tea at the Treedome." The 2nd was "Jellyfishing." The 3rd was "Jellyfish Jam." The 4th was "Walking Small." The 5th was "Your Shoe's Untied." *After SpongeBob finishes his sundae, he says "''You know what they say, Gary...I'm easy like Sunday morning." a reference to the lyrics to The Commodores' "Easy." *In all U.S. airings of this episode, SpongeBob walks up to a building and says "Hi, building!" which causes the building to flee from SpongeBob's breath. He goes up to Patrick and says "I just don't get it!" and Patrick says "I don't either." **On VHS/DVDs, all Polish & YTV airings, the scene goes: ::::SpongeBob: (walks up to a building and waves) I just don't get it! (the building flees) ::::Patrick: (offscreen) I don't, either. (SpongeBob walks up to Patrick; the rest of the scene goes as normal, same lines repeated) (According to the commentary, this was a sound mixing error when the Season 2 DVD was made.) *In the DVD commentary, they mention at the end of this episode that Squidward had a deleted line. After SpongeBob and Patrick hug him and run away, he would say "Ugly and smelly, two for one.", but it cut due to the whole screen fading to blank at the end. *This is the 1st episode where Patrick is shown to have "Z"s for eyebrows. The 2nd was "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm." *For the beginning, the giant calendar that SpongeBob is flung into by his bed from "Boating School" was reused. *'Running Gag: '''The police giving a ticket to destroyed cars, tickets meters ,etc. or they destroy it. *'MY LEG: The marching band gets irritated with the stench of SpongeBob's mouth after they bump into buildings that they got thrown into. *If one looks closely at the title card, you can see Spongebob's hand. Cultural References *The shot with SpongeBob playing the organ is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera. *The Ugly Barnacle might be a reference to the Hans Anderson's The Ugly Duckling. *Nickelodeon's "Breadwinners" has a Breath episode with a same plot about stinky breath. Errors *When Patrick says "SCREEEEAAAAM!", SpongeBob's face drips with spit, but it accidentally drips twice. *When SpongeBob talks to a blue woman in a red dress, the fish in the background change colors from blue to greenish, and from green to red, respectively. *When Patrick first saw SpongeBob in his house playing the organ, he had a mask on. After SpongeBob turn around and Patrick lifted him up, his mask was gone even though it wasn't shown when SpongeBob took it off. *When credited as animation director, Edgar Larrazabal's last name was misspelled as "Larrazabla". *At the movies, SpongeBob and Patrick at first sit in the front row. But later, when Patrick lifts SpongeBob, they appear to be in the middle row, not the front. *As Patrick speaks to SpongeBob about how "ugly" he got, he mentions that he doesn't have a sister. However, he does, as seen in Big Sister Sam. Although, in the Korean translation, Patrick said he didn't have a younger sibling, which means Patrick meant he had no younger sister. *It's impossible to have steam from the Ketchup. Transcript *''exterior of SpongeBob's pineapple is shown. The scene zooms into the interior of the pineapple, SpongeBob's bed room. His alarm clock goes off. SpongeBob gets up, puts his blanket on like a cape, and gets launched by the alarm clock at his big calendar. He hits the 20th day, which is a Sunday'' *'''SpongeBob: Wow, it's Sunday, Gary! Guess what's for breakfast? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' scene changes to show the two at the Kitchen. SpongeBob opens the door. That's right! a bowl on the kitchen counter A sundae! to the freezer and finds it empty Whoops... Looks like we're out of ice cream. Guess I'll have to use something else.... Ketchup! back to the bowl with a big bottle of Ketchup. He squeezes a bunch of ketchup into the bowl. He runs over to a cupboard Hmmm... Bananas... Cherries... Boring. cupboard door Ah, here we go! Onions! up to the counter with two sacks that say "onions" on them Ready, Gary? *'Gary:' Meow. a violin while SpongeBob cries while peeling the onions into the bowl *'SpongeBob:' Just one more thing! Pea... up another cupboard but finds an empty jar ...nuts. Gary! walks over to Gary while shaking the empty jar. Our peanuts jar is totally empty! burps Hmmm... fingers Wait! I know one other place we can find peanuts. in the bathroom and finds a peanut plant in front of the window Good thing I still have these peanut plants growing in the windowsill. the plant into the sundae bowl A little texture never hurt. There we go. out a spoon This sundae's gonna taste great! turns around Aren't you going to help me, Gary? Gary? Oh, well. More for me! a few spoonfuls. Scene cuts to SpongeBob coming out of the kitchen with a bunch of stink coming out with him. He drops his spoon while Gary hides behind a coral plant You know what they say, Gary. I'm easy like Sunday morning. comes out of SpongeBob's mouth and wraps itself around Gary's eyes, twisting them *'SpongeBob:' scene changes to show SpongeBob outside his house Okay, let's see my to-do list. out a big long list Go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work...wait, that's not right. I need the one for Sunday. out a small piece of paper Ah, here we go. 'Say hi to everyone in Bikini Bottom'. off. Scene cuts to SpongeBob running up to a citizen Hello. runs off in disgust of his bad breath. SpongeBob waves Some people are even late on Sunday. notices a mailman Hi mailfish! breaks his skin into a smaller fish and then into another smaller fish. SpongeBob notices a crossing guard Hi, Mrs. Crossing Guard! guard gets a whiff of his bad breath *'Mrs. Crossing Guard:' Mother of mercy! walk across the street and then the sound of a crashing car sounds but its revealed to actually be a parade *'SpongeBob:' Wow! A parade! Hi, parade! band stops Hi tuba player, hi drummer, hi guy with the cymbals, hi trumpeter, hi tamborine girl, hi timbale man, hi didgeridoo player, player wears a big skirt, hat, sunglasses, hi triangle player, hi the man with kettle drum, hi pianist, hi the guy with the flute, And heeelllooo, Dolly! stench ball rolls down the street, knocking the band out like a bunch of bowling pins and scattering them about. They all run out wailing in pain and disgust. The whole town is soon deserted *'Fish bands:' MY LEG! My leg! all run away from the stench *'SpongeBob:' Was it something I said? walks down the street Something weird is going on today. Everyone is running away from me. And now… notices a giant pink wad on a bench …giant piles of bubble gum?! Oh, what next? head pops out from it *'Patrick:' Hi, SpongeBob. appendages form from the wad *'SpongeBob:' Oh, hi, Patrick. I'm confused. *'Patrick:' Yes, I am. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, everyone is running away from me. Watch. walks over to a building Hi, building! stench bounces off the building, and it slowly moves away. SpongeBob walks back to Patrick I just don't get it. stench goes toward Patrick, but bounces off him, as he has no nose *'Patrick:' I don't either. Maybe it's the way you're dressed. up slowly at SpongeBob's clothes, looking fan-say *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Nah. *'Patrick:' Maybe it's your voice. laughs for an extended time, then stops *'SpongeBob:' Good one, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Well, maybe it's just because you're ugly. *'SpongeBob:' Ugly? puts a finger in his mouth, wipes his forehead with it, then strikes a pose. A spotlight goes off You gotta be kiddin' me.. *'Patrick:' Better try the reflection test. pulls out a large mirror *'SpongeBob:' his reflection Hi. stench hits his reflection, and the reflection takes a hammer and breaks the mirror. Pat peeks through it *'Patrick:' Ugly. *'SpongeBob:' Oh no!! I can't be ugly! I can't be! I can't be ugly! runs up to a couple Am I ugly? two catch a whiff on the stench. The husband pulls down a hook, the two bites down on it and the hook is reeled in. SpongeBob runs off and latches onto a car's windshield Am I ugly? stench goes around the glass and hits the woman *'Driver:' My eyes!! My eyes!! car swerves, spins around, throwing SpongeBob off, then explodes. All that's left is the charred frame, but a policeman gives it a ticket anyway. A tire bounces by and lands on SpongeBob, who is on the ground *'SpongeBob:' Oof I'm ugly… to night at SpongeBob's house. Lightning strikes repeatedly as Patrick walks in *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, can I borrow some bath beads? walks through the dark house. He opens the library door. It's pitch dark, except for a light from the fire. SpongeBob mournfully plays Phantom of the Opera-style organ music. Patrick walks up to him, and he stops playing SpongeBob? lights go on, and SpongeBob turns. He's wearing a Groucho Marx-esque nose and glasses, and a dark cape. He turns his back to Patrick *'SpongeBob:' Go. Run away like all the others. No one would want a friend as ugly as I am. hits down on the organ *'Patrick:' Sure they would! It makes them feel better about the way they look! Maybe a story will cheer you up. picks SpongeBob up, without glasses or cape, up and puts him in his comfy chair It's called, 'The Ugly Barnacle.' listens attentively Once there was a ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died! The end. grins, oblivious to his story's bad message *'SpongeBob:' That didn't help at all. starts sobbing How long? How long have I been ugly, Patrick? *'Patrick:' As long as I can remember. You poor ugly thing, you. clings on Patrick *'SpongeBob:' Help me! I'm so ashamed! I'm spiraling! I'm spiraling! smacks SpongeBob in the face, twisting his head around Thanks Patrick. holds his hand up again, and SpongeBob stops him, stammering It's OK, Patrick. Spiraling, over. *'Patrick:' Just do what I do when I have problems. screaming SCREAM!!!!!! is covered with spit from Patrick. Patrick grabs SpongeBob and runs off Come on buddy I'll help you. to SpongeBob and Patrick on the roof OK now, say it. hesitates Say it. *'SpongeBob:' I can't. *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, you're never going to feel better unless you get this thing off your chest. see SpongeBob has a long lavender alien-like leach sucking on his chest *'SpongeBob:' I know, Patrick. pulls it off and throws it aside *'Patrick:' Say it. Say it. *'SpongeBob:' I'm ugly. *'Patrick:' You're ugly and what…? *'SpongeBob:' Square? *'Patrick:' No. Proud. *'SpongeBob:' I'm ugly and I'm proud. *'Patrick:' Good! Say it louder. *'SpongeBob:' louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. *'Patrick:' Louder. *'SpongeBob:' louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. *'Patrick:' Louder! *'SpongeBob:' yelling I'm ugly and I'm proud! over to Squidward's roof, where he's tanning I'm ugly and I'm proud!! I'm ugly and I'm proud!! *'Squidward:' Is that what he calls it? is breathing heavily *'SpongeBob:' That felt great! I feel empowered. *'Patrick:' So whaddya wanna do now? *'SpongeBob:' I don't know. How about a movie? to 'The Reef' movie theater. SpongeBob and Patrick walk into a crowded theater. The two go down the front row Pardon me. Ugly Sponge coming through. fish smell SpongeBob's breath, their pupils turn to crosses, and they float upward *'Patrick:' People respect self esteem. and SpongeBob sit down in the two now empty seats. SpongeBob leans over to a woman sitting next to him *'SpongeBob:' Hi. I am very ugly. But you should enjoy the movie anyway. stench burns the woman's eyes, complexion, and hair off, and her head is now all charred. SpongeBob leans over Patrick to the man beside Patrick, who is a blue version of Fred Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you. *'Fred:' Not at all, boy. smells SpongeBob's bad breath and does popular scene DEUUEAUGH!!!! *'Patrick:' SpongeBob Don't worry about him, SpongeBob. He's just a- notices his friend crying SpongeBob? SpongeBob, what's wrong? *'SpongeBob:' sobbing''I can't do this, Patrick! I've tried, and I've tried, ''turns around, revealing an extremely deflated face but I'm not always as confident as I look. Maybe I'd better just go back and hide. goes from sad to angry *'Patrick:' loudly What is wrong with you people?! stands up Afraid to look ugliness in the face? picks up SpongeBob Well, here!! Look at it! stench pours into the audience It's ugly, isn't it?! points SpongeBob at five people You look at it! *'SpongeBob:' Hello. people run off. Patrick points SpongeBob at a larger group of people *'Patrick:' You look at it!! *'SpongeBob:' Hi. people run off *'Patrick:' Spongebob at the whole audience Look at it!! entire room empties out Look at it! Look at it! Look at it!!! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!!!!!!!!!! screams in terror and they all run out of the theater in a panic. Patrick and SpongeBob are all alone in the theater *'SpongeBob:' They all ran away, Patrick. *'Patrick:' I bet there's no line at the snack bar. to the snack bar. Patrick leans over the counter Hello...? Hello...? They must be on break. looks bummed out *'SpongeBob:' Oh, wait, Patrick! I just remembered. reaches in his pocket and pulls out some of his sundae I've got some of my peanut-onion sundae we can share! fume of it floats past Patrick, burning off his eyebrows *'Patrick:' That looks great! his mouth on SpongeBob's hand, and sucks out the sundae. Patrick sighs with relief, but he starts to feel funny Oh, I gotta go to the restroom! runs off. Cut to the bathroom, where Patrick and a fish in a green cap wash their hands at the sink I'm out of soap, can I borrow- stench reaches the guy *'Green Cap Fish:' Stay back! *'Patrick:' I just want some- fish takes out some money *'Green Cap Fish:' Here! Here's my money! drops it Take it! Take it and go away! runs off *'Patrick:' My hands aren't THAT dirty… walks over to a line of three fish waiting at a stall Hey, you guys want to hear a bathroom joke? breath reaches them, and they make disgusted noises *'Indignant Fish:' You tryin' to kill us?! walk out murmuring. Patrick looks in the mirror *'Patrick:' It In Shock Oh… OH!! I CAUGHT THE UGLY!!! walks in *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, is everything OK in here? hears Patrick sobbing. He opens a stall door and sees Patrick sitting on the toilet with a bag over his head What are you doing in there, Patrick? *'Patrick:' Wouldn't you like to know? *'SpongeBob:' And why is that bag on your head? *'Patrick:' Why? Oh, no reason. Except you gave me the ugly! whips the bag off. SpongeBob recoils and gasps. Patrick walks out What am I gonna do? I can't go out looking like this! *'SpongeBob:' Just remember what we talked about. There's power in pride. *'Patrick:' That may be fine for you, but I was one of the beautiful people. Now look at me! breath reaches SpongeBob and he holds his nose in disgust I'm almost as ugly as you! I always thought if I was as ugly as that guy, I don't know what I'd do. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick...? *'Patrick:' What's my mom gonna say? *'SpongeBob:' his nose Patrick?? *'Patrick:' Oh my gosh, if my sister finds out, wait, I don't have a sister, if the bank, I mean it's one thing if you have bad shoes, or even bad hair, but… screams at Patrick *'SpongeBob:' PATRICK!!!!! You're not ugly. Your breath stinks. Really bad. sighs with relief, his stench in the shape of a skull and crossbones *'Patrick:' Ahhhhhhhh, What a relief... *'SpongeBob:' eyes water from the foul smell ARGH, 'BARNACLES', Patrick! What did you eat?! *'Patrick:' Oh, some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza… *'SpongeBob:' No, I mean just this morning. *'Patrick:' Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza… *'SpongeBob:' What else? *'Patrick:' Well, I had some of your sundae. *'SpongeBob:' Sundae… whips what's remaining of it out Patrick! My sundae gave us rancid breath! *'Patrick:' Whatcha mean? coughs as Patrick's breath flies by him *'SpongeBob:' I mean, we're not ugly, we just stink! *'Patrick:' Stink? two cheer and run around in circles chanting *SpongeBob & Patrick: We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! fumes encompass the entire theatre and it dissolves to the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick run out and run up to Squidward, who is looking through the window of a wig shop *'SpongeBob:' Oh, guess what, Squidward? *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' We stink!! two hug Squidward, and then run off, still cheering We're smelly! I reek! two run off until they're out of sight Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2000 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki